DISFRAZ
by Helen Karlray
Summary: ¿porque todos me miran así? ¿Por ser el único en la fiesta sin disfraz?/ al contrario…8059  a Yamamoto de gusta Gokudera, pero el platinado es muy tonto para darse cuenta.


Titulo: Disfraz

Summary: porque todos me miran así? Por ser el único en la fiesta sin disfraz?/ al contrario…8059

Disclaimer: KHR no es mío, para mi desgracia o existiría más 8059 D18 en él, pero bueno, no se puede tener todo en este mundo. Bueno, no me perteneces y solo unos los personajes, sin fines de lucho, porque nadie pagaría por esto, para divertirme.

***********************************8059*******************************

-¿qué es esto?- pregunto totalmente incrédulo el chico platinado al ver la enorme caja que le ofrecía el guardián de la lluvia –no es mi cumpleaños, ni nada parecido- aclaraba –ni tampoco hay fechas especiales, ni celebraciones del país- seguía argumentando

-lo sé-respondió Yamamoto con su clásica sonrisa

-¿entonces?- Sosteniendo el paquete como si fuera a explotar

-es un obsequio- lo decía tan natural que desarmaba a cualquiera

-no entiendo la razón, así que no puedo aceptarlo- trataba de devolverlo

-si no quieres un obsequio de mi parte entonces digamos que es…mmm, un pago- empujando ligeramente la caja –si, es un pago- repitió al ver la confusión en el rostro de Gokudera- te pago para que me acompañes a una reunión. No, no quiero invitar a ninguna chica. No, no insistas, no quiero que nadie más me acompañe. Así que te pago por ello y como ya aceptaste el pago no puedes negarte- su sonrisa daba el tema por cerrado, sus palabras eran definitivas y concluyentes no había lugar a debate, Gokudera lo hubiera golpeado pero tendría que haber soltado la caja.

-¿y qué?...¿quieres que te lo agradezca?- sus lenguaje era rudo pero seguía con un cuasi imperceptible sonrojo que Yamamoto tomaba como la verdadera respuesta

-¿que esperas? Ábrelo- decía animoso cual porrista

-¿aquí?- estaban en plena calle, justo cuando el platinado iba camino a su casa había sido interceptado por el beisbolista.

-¿qué tiene que sea aquí? Quiero ver tu expresión- esos ojos brillantes se semejaban a los un cachorro, no le quedo mas remedio que apoyarse en un auto y abrir su _obsequio_. Dentro de la gran caja se encontraba un exquisito abrigo largo

-¿blanco?- ese casi grito fue lo primero que salio de sus labios al extenderlo

-se que te gustan mucho los abrigos y supuse que ese se te vería bien, bueno creo…así que úsalo para la fiesta de mañana, paso por ti al anochecer-

-ya tenias todo planeado… ¿y que pasaría si yo me negara?- decía con pose retadora

-entonces le diría a Tsuna que no te gusto el obsequio que me ayudo a elegir-

-eso suena como una amenaza- doblando la prenda y guardándola con sumo cuidado en el paquete

-lo es – afirmo –paso por ti a las 8- le agito los cabellos y emprendió la carrera en sentido contrario

-idiota- le grito Gokudera sonriendo inconscientemente

Al siguiente día Yamamoto llamaba puntualmente a la puerta del platinado, Dino le había prestado uno de sus autos que venia con chofer incluido, toco de nuevo el timbre mientras se acomodaba el traje

-un zombi besibolista, que original- el sarcasmo de Gokudera lo regreso al presente -¿por qué no me dijiste que era de disfraces?- reclamaba

Yamamoto sonrío terminando de acomodar sus _accesorios_, al levantar la vista se encontró de frente con algo sublime. Gokudera lo miraba despreocupado con su cabello alborotado, portando elegantemente el abrigo blanco y unos pantalones negros, los anillos y la bufanda le daban ese toque clásico, pero rebelde.

-nos vamos- fue lo único que pudo decir el guardián de la lluvia

Pasaron varios minutos en completo silencio hasta que legaron al lugar. La fiesta se realizaba en el salón principal de en un lujoso hotel.

Parecían artistas de cine, a penas bajaron del auto los presentes les abrían el paso, cuando reaccionaban reconociendo al chico alto saludaban animosamente y lo jalaban para decirle algo en cortos susurros que él respondía con una sonrisa.

-eres muy popular- le dijo al fin Gokudera a su acompañante

-no te creas- rascándose la cabeza –hoy no me miran a mi- a pesar de seguir sonriendo había una mueca de disgusto.

-¿a que te refieres…?- pero antes de terminar la pregunta alguien había llamado a Yamamoto desde el fondo del salón

-ahora vengo- sin muchas ganas se dirigió al lugar

-hola, ¿Gokudera cierto?- una voz tras él lo hizo girar, ahí estaba un chico alto, vestido de pirata con un palto de bocadillos y un par de tragos –gustas- ofreciéndole algo, el otro acepto la copa. –te ves muy bien de blanco, eres el centro de atención, tu disfraz es muy ocurrente - el platinado se sorprendió, le estaban alabando, un desconocido le alababa y cuando miro a su alrededor tenia razón las miradas estaban puestas en él. –yo soy el capitán del equipo, eh oído hablar mucho de ti –

-ah si- sintiéndose por primera vez un poco cohibido-

-eres el chico del que siempre habla Takeshi-

-habla…¿takeshi?- mas que pregunta parecia un gruñido.

-si, decia que eras un chico revelde, pero yo te veo muy simpatico- recorriendo la mirada de pies a cabeza- y mas con ese abrigo.

-fue idea del decimo- contestaba él, tratando de disimular el enfado

-el Idiota de Sagada Tsuna?, ja- se burlaba –no lo creo, Takeshi se la paso buscando esa cosa durante semanas- sujetándole por la cinta atrayéndolo lentamente hacia si. –y definitivamente tiene un muy buen gusto-

-lo siento, ya volví- Yamamoto llegaba –capitán, que buen disfraz- felicitaba pero su tono dejaba ver un dejo de molestia

-bien, nos vemos- se retiraba muy forzado soltando el cordón del abrigo

-todos son tus compañeros de equipo- reclamo al reconocerlos –y todos vienen disfrazados-

-así es, pasándole el brazo por los hombros, llevándolo abrazado hasta la esquina mas apartada- son mis compañeros- cerrándole el paso para que nadie mas pudiera verle

-¿qué te pasa?- empujándolo un poco al sentirse acorralado

-lo siento- recargando su cabeza en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro del italiano

-¿por qué te disculpas?-

-lo siento, Tsuna pensó que seria divertido traerte, por eso te dije esas cosas, por eso te compre ese abrigo, pensé que te vería bien pero…pero…- separándose para poderlo mirar completo –pero me quede corto, te vez increíble, con ese abrigo pareces un ángel, te vez hermoso, soy un imbécil por haberte traído, no quiero que nadie más te vea con el-

-tú mismo me lo diste, no entiendo-

-quiero que lo uses sólo para mi, únicamente para mi, eres demasiado perfecto para que alguien más te mire, deja que mis ojos sean los únicos que puedan mirarte, deja que mis manos sean las únicas que puedas tocarte, -

-Yamamoto yo…-

-vámonos- abrazándolo por la cintura

-¿ya? Llevamos aquí 5 minutos-

-¿sabes porque me llamaron? ¿Sabes que es lo que todos me susurraban al pasar? Que eres un ángel, con ese abrigo, tus ojos, tu cabello, tu piel, tu porte y esas manos largas, todo tu ser es tan angelical y yo no puedo permitir que los demás lo noten-

-exagerado-

-nadie más debe ver lo hermoso que eres, pensé que te verías bien, te lo dije ayer, pero…pero te vez demasiado bien y yo…tú…me gustas-

- déjate de bromas- empujándolo con más fuerza

Aun lo llevaba de la cintura, lo sacó por una de las puertas laterales quedando en un pasillo vacío –no es broma, siempre me has gustado, desde que te vi por primera vez en la escuela, pero hasta hoy me doy cuenta que no puedo soportar verte con nadie más hiervo de celos de sólo prensarlo.- se detuvo un momento para tranquilizarse –Gokudera Hayato, me gustas-

-Yamamoto yo…- no pudo terminar, sus labios fueron sellado por los del beisbolista, fue un beso salvaje, desesperado, urgente y exigente.

-te necesito- le susurro sin despegarse completamente

-yo...- nuevamente interrumpido por otro beso, uno calido y paciente, uno que correspondió con la misma pasión y entrega, era muy extraño, pero lo disfrutaba, sin darse cuenta sus manos ya había subido al cuello del otro que ya lo tenia aferrado por la cintura.

Se separaron agitados, Yamamoto le delineaba los labios con la lengua, Gokudera con los ojos cerrados disfrutaba el contacto. Las grandes manos del beisbolista le recorrían la espalda, llegando a los brazos y bajando hasta encontrarse con un obstáculo

-¿Qué?- abriendo los ojos sacando lo que había en su bolsillo, lo miro atentamente 8059B era la leyenda que estaba en la tarjeta

-es la llave de una habitación- aclaraba Yamamoto

-piérdete, pervertido- dando media vuelta y escapando

Fin************

Nota de la autora: me estoy quedando dormida, así que usted disculpe las incoherencias,

Otra cosa, vean el doujin de "White magic" (que obviamente es un 8059) para que comprendan mi obsesión por los abrigos blancos.

Y ahora un **Bonus:**

-ciaossu!- saludaba el arcobareno con la simpleza de siempre

-Bebe, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntaba Yamamoto

-buscaba a Gokudera, metí una llave en el bolsillo de su abrigo y ahora no sé donde esta-

-así que fuiste tú…- le grietaba el platinado desde el otro lado del pasillo

-puede ser, pero si pensabas usarla te la dejo- bajándose el sombrero

-yo no…- el sonrojo era evidente

-Gokudera me haces muy feliz- caminando a su encuentro

-cállate pervertido- escapando de nuevo, pero sin soltar la llave.


End file.
